


Я могу сделать тебя такой же

by WateR_DaD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateR_DaD/pseuds/WateR_DaD
Summary: — Я могу сделать тебя такой же.Сасори указывает на своё тело, вытягивая руки и ноги, показывая — мне это не страшно, говоря — так ты вылечишься, и только так. Сакура бросает взгляд на швы, крепления, металлические пластины на месте мышц и дёргается, чуть ли не падая назад, но ей всё равно — лишь бы подальше.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Я могу сделать тебя такой же

Путь из Суны в Коноху всегда был напряжённым и тяжёлым — сказывалась перемена климата, усталость по окончании напряжённых миссий (редко Песок и Лист сотрудничали по маловажным вопросам). А сейчас и вовсе — эмоциональное и физическое напряжение после битвы, в которой каждый выложился если не на сто процентов, то на все сто пять, ни на секунду не оставляло.

Полдень — худшее время для прогулок по пустыни, а они к этому моменту даже не выбираются с территории Песка. В такой ситуации невольно думаешь, что дорога будет вечной, и от усталости прилечь на горячий песок под пекущим солнцем кажется неплохой перспективой — приходится держать себя в руках, чтобы не падать по пути.

Сакуре не хочется выглядеть слабой, и тем более говорить, что ей пришлось хуже всех — это было бы в корне неверно, да и не в её стиле оправдываться. Её плечи опущены, и всё тело клонит вниз, к земле, но она всё равно держит голову прямо, украдкой утирает проступивший пот и настойчиво перебирает в голове воспоминания — что угодно, лишь бы не потерять так нелепо сознание.

И память, будто назло, возвращает её к самым недавним событиям. И с каждым воспоминанием, с каждой деталью, с новой силой привлекающей её внимание, дышать становится всё труднее — Сакура упорно списывает это на жару. Только в груди что-то отчаянно мешается, обвивает сердце, сжимая его в тиски, будто пытаясь прорваться наверх, засесть в горле, не давая вдохнуть так не вовремя ставший тяжёлым воздух.

Сакура пытается откашляться, не замечая, как подгибаются ноги, как колени и локти упираются в жёсткий песок. Она чувствует, как давит комок в груди — грубый, будто мелкой наждачкой режущий кожу изнутри, — и пытается избавиться от него, вырвать с корнем, только не получается. А больно до безумия.

На глазах проступают слёзы, и сквозь их белую пелену Сакура не видит склонившихся к ней товарищей.

Дышать становится всё сложнее, и, кажется, ещё немного — и сердце, бешено стучащее, внезапно остановится и неизвестно, продолжит ли заново свой ход. Сакура отнимает ладони от лица и устало, обречённо вытирает их о ткань туники.

В глазах темнеет. Сакура пытается осмотреться, но всё вокруг выглядит мутным и блеклым — Сакура различает цвета, но отчётливо не понимает, почему на её руках красные пятна.

— Ты в порядке? — Наруто подбегает так быстро, что кажется, он всё это время стоял поблизости — Сакура бы не удивилась.

Сакура пытается подняться на ноги, только в тот же момент с удвоенной силой её тело пронзает боль, и голова кружится — она грузно падает обратно, подминая под себя горячий песок и пытаясь за что-то зацепиться.

Где-то в стороне Какаши настороженно следит за ней, а потом громко кричит: «Привал!».

Сакура пытается воспротивиться, слабо дёргается — только на лёгкие движения её и хватает, — и чувствует, как теряет последние силы. Даже в битвах, даже в самые тяжёлые и отчаянные моменты она никогда не чувствовала такой полной опустошённости, когда всё тело ломит, и в нём не заметен даже отпечаток чакры. Сакура пытается воспротивиться — мысль о беспричинной задержке ей претит, — хочет что-то произнести, хватается за песок, чувствуя, как он, не задерживаясь, проскальзывает мимо её пальцев, — и всё равно хочет подняться на ноги. Дрожит, но делает шаг.

И падает, едва успев прошептать тихое «нет».

***

Вокруг светло, — это первое, на что обращает внимание Сакура, когда приходит в себя. Она лежит на пустых рюкзаках, не мягких, но в любом случае более удобных, чем нагретые камни и песок. Солнце, кажется, палит ещё более нещадно, чем утром, когда они шли, и вместе с тем в месте, где она оказалась, любой свет отражается от блестящих листьев и цветов. Зелёный оттенок слишком резок для глаз, привыкших к однообразию жёлтого, и Сакура хмурится, разглядывая деревья, окружающие её — высокие, с длинными ветвями и листьями. Всё казалось до странного неправильным, но окончательно развеял её сомнения стоящий вдалеке питьевой источник.

Камни, которыми и был вымощен этот ключ, даже с расстояния кажутся влажными и холодными — хочется прихватить хотя бы несколько, положить их себе на лоб, чувствуя спасительную в духоте пустыни прохладу, но Сакура только спешно отводит взгляд. Не стоит поддаваться иллюзии.

— Красивое место, не правда ли? — раздаётся из-за спины, и Сакуре даже не приходится поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто именно к ней подошёл — достаточно голоса, тихого, немного ленивого, немного участливого.

— Да, жалко только, что мы нашли его при таких обстоятельствах, — поднимается на локтях и случайно откидывает в сторону рюкзак — кажется, это сумка Наруто. — Сколько прошло времени?

— Определи сама, — поднимая голову, отвечает Какаши. Он стоит, прислонившись к миражу, как будто к реальному дереву, лениво опирается, сложив руки на груди, и не хватает только книги, крепко зажатой между пальцами — и тогда появится ощущение, что они снова в Конохе. Сакура сильно жмурится, чтобы хоть немного, но привести сознание в порядок, и переводит взгляд наверх, пытаясь мысленно достроить карту. Получается не до конца, но даже с грубыми подсчётами выходит, что она не могла лежать здесь больше четырёх часов.

— Примерно три с половиной часа? — округляет Сакура, больше надеясь на удачу, чем на собственные силы. Какаши согласно кивает, и она успокаивается.

— Что с тобой произошло? — он спрашивает не «знаешь ли?», не «есть ли догадки?». Спрашивает: «что?», либо настолько уверенный в Сакуре и её познаниях, либо несогласный на компромиссы. Харуно пытается вспомнить свой приступ в малейших деталях, каждую секунду, каждое ощущение и чувство, стараясь проанализировать всё, но мысли ускользают, и голова всё ещё ватная — трудно думать о чём-то серьёзном, а тем более подсознательно листать справочники по болезням.

— У меня практически не осталось чакры, возможно, всё от переутомления. Также я чувствовала боли в груди, когда мы вернёмся в деревню, попрошу учителя меня заново осмотреть — может, при оказании себе первой помощи я пропустила трещину в ребре или не так срастила кости, — Сакура говорит всё, что приходит в её голову, сильно не задумываясь над своим состоянием — она всё ещё чувствует себя до невозможного вымотанной.

— Мы пробыли в Суне достаточно, чтобы уровень твоей чакры восстановился, и в начале пути ты не показывала, что с тобой что-то не так, — неодобрительно косится в её сторону Какаши. Он будто пытается что-то разглядеть в её поведении, доказать то, что он уже увидел, но в чём не до конца уверен. Сакуре слишком плохо, чтобы размышлять на эту тему, она просто устало признаёт, что её учитель слишком умный и хитрый, и оправдывается, не понимая, что именно от неё хотят услышать.

— В пустыне слишком жарко, я вполне могла потерять силы раньше вас.

Какаши не устаёт её слушать — он вообще редко проявляет эмоции, и усталость не то, что от него можно ожидать, — но подходит к ней, видимо, не желая продолжать разговор. Сакуре даже интересно, что сейчас произойдёт — она совершенно не может предсказать, что именно во всей ситуации не так.

Какаши присаживается перед ней, и Сакура по привычке подбирает ноги, складывая руки на коленях, будто ожидая очередного урока от бывшего сенсея. Какаши тянется рукой к карману, достаёт оттуда что-то чрезмерно медленно и пряча меж пальцев — Сакура пытается подглядеть, но Хатаке только поворачивает ладонь.

— Навряд ли такое происходит при трещине в ребре, — немного насмешливо, но в целом буднично произносит Какаши и порывается встать, но падает, заходясь притворным кашлем, прикрывая рот (через маску!) рукой и смотря беспрерывно на Сакуру, которая видит, что всё это — глупый маскарад, но всё равно придвигается ближе, желая помочь.

Какаши замирает на секунду, а потом хватается за неё, улыбаясь, что видно даже со скрытым лицом. Сакура хмурится, но ожидаемо смотрит на протянутую руку Хатаке, не сразу различая цвета и предмет. На его ладони — крупные лепестки, красные настолько, что даже не отличишь: запечённая ли кровь на краях или это их настоящий оттенок. Сакура тянется к ним, не осознавая до конца, а потом отпрыгивает резко назад и поднимает ошеломлённый взгляд на всё ещё сидящего рядом Какаши.

И всё: и странные намёки, и притворный кашель, и лепестки, которые Хатаке прямо сейчас опускает на её протектор — Сакура неуверенно прикасается к открытому лбу и тяжело сглатывает, — всё становится до страшного очевидным.

Какаши поднимается на ноги, проходит мимо неё и быстро, будто невзначай треплет по плечу, а уже на выходе, стоя спиной к ней, произносит слишком серьёзно и спокойно, чтобы не прочесть за напускным поведением его настоящее волнение.

— Цветы в пустыни не растут.

— Я знаю, — только и отвечает Сакура. Она пытается схватить дрожащими руками оставленные лепестки, но те постоянно выпадают меж её пальцев.

***

У Сакуры не было сил идти по пустыни самой — возвращалась в Коноху она, пытаясь удержаться на спине вечно дёргающегося Наруто. Харуно хотела бы положить голову ему на плечо, прикрыть глаза и хотя бы постараться уснуть, но Наруто то и дело случайно махал руками и ударял Сакуру под подбородок — отчего настроения у неё не было никакого.

Хотелось поскорее оказаться в родной деревне, и Сакура отчаянно боролась с желанием постоянно спрашивать, сколько им ещё идти, хотя и была близка к тому, чтобы повиснуть на плечах Наруто и устало скулить в такт каждому его движению.

— Сакура-чан, хочешь пить? — участливо спрашивает Наруто, посматривая на неё через плечо.

— А у нас разве осталась вода? — неуверенно произносит и хмурится.

— Я тебе свою дам. Мы же почти выбрались из пустыни, а там полегче будет, — улыбается Наруто, отцепляя руку, и, чтобы удержать Сакуру на спине, нагибается сильнее (Харуно от неожиданности взвизгивает, крепче хватаясь за его шею). — Держи!

Сакура неуверенно хватается за протянутую бутылку и снова чуть не падает, когда Наруто резко выпрямляется. Она одновременно и благодарна ему, и хочет посильнее настучать по голове — чтобы думал, что делает.

— А что, кстати, с тобой случилось тогда? — взволнованно спрашивает Наруто. Возможно, он знает что-то или же чувствует, что не всё в порядке — он наклоняет голову, не поворачиваясь к ней, и сильнее сжимает руки под её коленями — Сакура пытается отодвинуться.

— Ничего не произошло! — кричит она. — Обычный кашель!.. Перенапряглась! Всё в порядке!

И стучит легко, но ощутимо по его плечу — сильнее просто боится, мало ли, случайно отпустит её.

— Да? — весело отзывается Наруто. — Ну тогда лечись! Я уверен, нас скоро снова отправят на важную миссию!

И откидывает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо — Сакура из-за положения слегка выше и смотрит на его улыбку сверху вниз. Непривычное чувство.

— Я-то вылечусь, а вот тебя на миссии брать не будут, пока хвостатого контролировать не начнёшь, — показывает язык и улыбается под привычные крики: «Ну Сакура-чан!».

Тянется к бутылке, в которой воды осталось на пару глотков, не больше, а после прикладывает её, пустую, но ещё холодную, к своему лбу, и вздыхает.

Она старается не думать о произошедшем, только красный лепесток, спрятанный наспех в карман, жжёт кожу, даже сквозь слои одежды.

А сердце вновь и вновь начинает бешено стучаться от каждой мысли о человеке, чьи волосы того же цвета.

***

Сакура всегда удивлялась, почему это не произошло с ней раньше. Она сидела, ночами вглядываясь в далёкие звёзды, и ждала — отчаянно ждала, когда её любовь к Саске станет достаточно сильной, чтобы рядом с сердцем проросли цветы. Позже, когда стало очевидно — ничего не изменится, — она любила утешать себя мыслью, что её чувства не безответны — оттого и нет этой странной болезни, оттого и не страдает она от первой влюблённости.

Сейчас Сакуре снова хочется верить, что она любит Саске. Что до сих пор скучает, и ждёт, и верит, что скоро, совсем скоро он вернется в Коноху.

Только лепесток красный — не чёрный.

Цвет шарингана?..

Сакура смеётся над наивностью этой мечты и по пути нещадно сжигает цветок.

Огонь не её стихия, но на то, чтобы избавиться от лепестка, её сил хватает с лихвой.

***

Путь в Коноху был настолько долгий, что Сакура даже смогла вздремнуть на вечно дёргающемся плече Наруто — он пытался идти медленнее, спокойнее и тише, только даже этого не хватало, чтобы «поездка» оказалась хоть сколько-то комфортной. Хотелось поскорее оказаться дома, лечь в свою кровать, распахнуть окна, чтобы морозный (в Лист они прибудут хорошо, если к ночи) свежий воздух разносился по комнате — в холоде труднее о чём-то думать. Чтобы она могла укутаться в одеяла, обнимая себя, и, дрожа, пыталась заснуть, пресекая все тяжёлые размышления на корню.

Но, стоит им перейти границу Конохи, как приходит приказ сразу же навестить хокаге. Какаши молча поворачивается в сторону особняка, Наруто еле слышно ноет, а Сакура только жмурится сильнее, пряча лицо в оранжево-чёрной ткани друга.

— Вы задержались. — Дверь в кабинет всё ещё открыта, они даже не успевают войти в комнату, как Цунаде сразу же к ним обращается, пристально следя за каждым. На секунду останавливается взглядом на Сакуре, всё ещё сидящей у Наруто на спине, и Харуно, вздрогнув, легко стучит по его рукам, чтобы встать на ноги. И слегка отворачивается, надеясь, что Какаши справится с донесением по поводу миссии сам.

— Пришлось, — пожимает плечами учитель.

— Что-то случилось? — хмурится Цунаде.

— Нет, ничего, — спокойно отвечает Какаши. Он, не отрываясь, смотрит на стол хокаге, не поворачивается к ней даже мельком, даже случайно, но Сакура всё равно чувствует его тяжёлый, прожигающий взгляд.

Цунаде недоверчиво осматривает каждого, немного задерживаясь на Сакуре, нервной, отчего-то волнующейся, и снова возвращается к Хатаке.

— Отчёт жду через три дня, — сурово произносит она.

— Ага, — Какаши лениво зевает, будто назло, и, кивнув в сторону двери, спрашивает: — На этом всё?

— Да, можете идти, — немного неуверенно произносит Цунаде и возвращается к документации, с тоской проводя пальцем по огромной стопке. Она зарывается в листки сразу, как только слышит стук захлопывающейся двери, и не поднимает голову, хотя и чувствует, что в кабинете кто-то остался.

Нетрудно догадаться, кто.

— Хочешь что-то сказать? — понятно, что хочет: стоит, мнётся, хмурится, кусает губы, и всё никак не может произнести нечто важное.

— Учитель, — неловко, неуверенно начинает Сакура и подходит ближе. — Скорее всего, Сасори из Акацуки… жив.

И хмурится сильнее, кривится в лице, будто тяжело и неприятно даже думать, а Цунаде поднимает голову и устало, немного зло шепчет — Сакуре приходится подобраться ещё ближе:

— Откуда информация?

Сакура опускает голову, переминается с ноги на ногу, приоткрывает рот, хочет ответить хоть что-то, но не издаёт ни звука, как бы ни пыталась. Цунаде смотрит на неё, пытаясь понять, что именно её так тревожит; обращает внимание на мелочи: на обуглившийся клочок рукава, на бледную кожу с едва заметными красными следами на пальцах.

Что-то случилось, но даже так не понять, что.

— Я… — собирается с мыслями Сакура — ей ведь надо сказать, надо доказать свою правоту. — Я кашляла.

Она не произносит больше ничего, замирая на месте. В той же позе — со склонённой головой и сомкнутыми руками. Цунаде хочется переспросить, хочется сделать вид, что ничего не поняла — только для неё, для первоклассного медика, с первого раза всё становится до невозможного очевидным.

— Цвет? — рявкает Цунаде, случайно срываясь.

— Красный, — безропотно отвечает Сакура.

Цунаде падает на стол с тихим стоном и лежит так несколько секунд, чтобы успеть всё обдумать. Позже она поднимается, устало потирая лицо двумя ладонями и прикрывая глаза.

— Я надеюсь, это Гаара, — слова даются тяжело, но Цунаде всё равно произносит их, глядя исподлобья на стоящую рядом ученицу. Сакура снова мнётся перед ответом, и Сенджу заранее понимает, что ничего хорошего она не услышит.

— Оттенок не тот, — тихо отвечает Сакура, на мгновение поднимая взгляд, а потом снова тушуясь и мотая головой, чтобы спрятать лицо волосами. Она чувствует, как тело начинает легко трясти, и эта дрожь проходится леденящей болью от кончиков пальцев до косточек плеч. Сакура пытается стряхнуть это чувство, незаметно надавливает на руки, шею, чтобы прогнать судорогу, но от каждого её движения боль только усиливается, уже привычно собираясь в груди. Сердце с задержкой пропускает удары, и в моменты, когда оно расслаблено, что-то извне давит на него, сжимая, оплетая. И шипы не до конца, будто только предупреждают, впиваются в кожу — Сакура вздрагивает, но не издаёт ни звука, всё ещё пряча лицо, — и ощущение гладкой ткани с резными мягкими краями уже щекочет основание горла — Сакура не выдерживает и касается шеи, почти бессознательно сдавливая её сильнее, пытаясь не дать этому ненавистному дереву прорасти дальше. Она сжимает кожу резче, чувствуя своими пальцами, как заходится под ними сердце — бешено скачет пульс, и от каждого лишнего удара цветок только сильнее налегает, будто прорастая, укореняясь в её теле навсегда — и не вырвешь его уже никогда и ни за что. Сакура еле дышит, хрипит на вдохе и стонет на выдохе, и чувствует, что еле заметная раньше дрожь сейчас не даёт даже устоять на ровном месте. Её ноги трясутся, но это — последнее, на что она обращает внимание, почти теряя сознание от недостатка кислорода.

Хоть Цунаде и успевает поймать её, Сакура всё равно проезжается коленями по полу — наверняка останутся ссадины, но до них пока никому нет дела. Цунаде резко отводит её руки и волосы в стороны, чтобы оглядеть, и ей хватает секунды, чтобы понять, что делать — не зря считается лучшим медиком.

— Кашляй! — кричит Сенджу, специально с силой одной рукой давя на грудь, другой проводя по горлу, пытаясь протолкнуть лепестки наружу. Сакура до сих пор не может дышать и, задыхаясь, она всё равно пытается исполнить приказ — кашель вперемешку с хрипами звучит устрашающе.

Ветви дерева, словно ползучие лианы, скользят по её коже — Сакура, как истинный шиноби, сначала думает, не ядовит ли цветок, и только потом обращает внимание на неприятно горький привкус на языке. Она всё ещё кашляет, и теперь из приоткрытого рта на пол падают уже знакомые лепестки — Сакура лучше бы никогда их не видела.

Она прикрывает глаза.

Дышать становится, на удивление, легче.

— Дура, ты что творишь? — Когда Сакура, почти пришедшая в себя, садится на пол, Цунаде рычит и хватает её за плечи. — Я тебя зря учила, что приступы нельзя сдерживать? Зачем ты тут выделываешься?

Сакура, хоть и не дрожит больше, произнести что-то связно не может — мычит в ответ и устало зевает. Хватка на её плече становится менее крепкой, и Цунаде говорит уже гораздо мягче, чем до этого:

— Отдыхай. Я пошлю команду разведать место вашего с ним сражения. Если остался жив, далеко уйти не смог бы.

Сакура приоткрывает один глаз и пытается подняться на ноги — выходит не с первой попытки и только благодаря стене рядом.

— Я хочу пойти на эту миссию, — говорит уверенно и чётко, хотя всё ещё не может удержаться прямо.

— Сдурела, что ли? — раздражённо шипит Цунаде, уже вернувшись в своё кресло. — У тебя больничный, так что сиди и думай, как будешь восстанавливаться.

Сакура хочет воспротивиться, но не может — не остаётся сил даже на то, чтобы говорить. Цунаде снова поднимается со своего места и подходит к ней, поддерживая и отводя к раскладному дивану в кабинете.

— Спи давай, — только и говорит ей, аккуратно укладывая. Сакура засыпает почти моментально.

Цунаде с неодобрением косится на следы в центре комнаты и, фыркнув, начинает всё убирать, не вызывая помощников — не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то лишний знал о произошедшем. Уничтожить лепестки легче лёгкого, но Сенджу всё равно почему-то медлит, поднимает один, смотрит, подставив его под свет лампы, и резко отбрасывает обратно.

— Действительно, — мрачно произносит Цунаде, смотря через плечо на спящую Сакуру. — Не тот оттенок.

***

Сасори вливается в их жизнь с такой лёгкостью, что, кажется, он всю жизнь тайно прожил в Конохе. Гражданские не знают о нём ровным счётом ничего, поэтому спокойно относятся к нему, как к очередному туристу в стране Огня. Шиноби, хоть и посматривают недоверчиво, знают, что сейчас он не опасен — слишком слаб, а тем более связан по рукам и ногам обязательствами перед хокаге.

Его нашли спустя несколько дней после разговора с Сакурой — Сасори лежал под грудой камней (похоже, пещера обрушилась сразу после их ухода), и тело его было изломано и изуродовано до такой степени, что сложно было различить, так и было задумано изначально или это очередное повреждение. Сасори был без сознания, еле дышал, но всё ещё продолжал жить, будто неосознанно хватаясь за последние мгновения. Отряд медиков неохотно, с затаённым страхом восстанавливали его чакру, нервничая от каждого случайного звука — было сложно предсказать, как поведёт себя враг, придя в себя.

И Сасори в очередной раз удивил всех.

Только открыв глаза, он еле обвёл взглядом шиноби вокруг (а их было много, на эту миссию послали сразу несколько команд) и, усмехнувшись, произнёс:

— Сдаюсь, — и даже руки от слабости не смог поднять.

В Конохе его, всё ещё уставшего, не способного самостоятельно двигаться, повели первым делом к Цунаде — именно ей, как хокаге, предстояло вынести решение. Она долго смотрела на его бледное, ехидно улыбающееся лицо, а потом просто спросила:

— Сотрудничать будешь?

— Даже в тюрьму не поведёте? — смеётся Сасори, и от смеха, слишком резкого для его состояния, последние крепления в теле неприятно звенят, натягиваясь до предела — Сасори резко замолкает, замечая это.

— Поведём, просто не сейчас, — Цунаде смотрит на него поверх сцепленных рук, и её взгляд, напряжённый, выискивающий любую слабость или прокол, мог напугать кого угодно, но Сасори только громко хмыкает в ответ на это.

— Всю информацию вы можете узнать и без моего согласия. Что вам нужно?

Цунаде не вздрагивает, но удивлённо распахивает глаза.

«Проницательная сволочь».

— Нам нужен шпион в Акацуки.

— Они считают, что я мёртв.

— Оживёшь, — раздражается Цунаде.

— Тогда они точно мне не поверят, слишком подозрительные, — вскидывает брови Сасори, веселясь.

— Надеешься, что, найдя тебя в Конохе, они простят предательство? — настороженно спрашивает Цунаде, и хоть знает — тот не сможет причинить ей вред, — всё равно следит за каждым его движением.

— Скажу, что был в плену, — пожимает плечами Сасори.

— И в плену ты свободно гуляешь по деревне?

— О, то есть сажать на цепь вы меня всё-таки не планируете, — усмехается; а шиноби, держащие его, крепче сжимают руки на его плечах.

— Не зли меня, — неразборчиво шепчет Цунаде и прикрывает глаза, приказывая себе успокоиться.

Если бы у Сасори было больше сил, он бы услышал каждое слово — не зря так долго совершенствовал своё тело, — но сейчас не различает ни звука.

— Что-то не так, хокаге-сама? — не прекращает насмехаться даже в такой ситуации.

— Тебя вообще не пугает, что мы можем просто убить тебя? — хмурится Цунаде, не отрывая взгляда от его веселящегося лица.

— Я вам зачем-то нужен, так что вы меня не убьёте — мне нечего бояться, — только и отвечает Сасори, приподняв бровь.

Для куклы у него, на удивление, оживлённая мимика.

— Ненавижу Акацуки, — бормочет Цунаде, потирая виски и прикусив губу. Всё складывается не в её пользу.

Анбу, незримо стоящие за её спиной, выдают своё присутствие тихим шёпотом:

— Хокаге-сама, зачем он нам нужен?

Цунаде почти чувствует оценивающий взгляд каждого шиноби в этой комнате, направленный в сторону их пленника; ей хочется сказать, что Сасори абсолютно не сдался Конохе, сделать его обычным преступником и выписать очередной приказ на уничтожение.

Только почему-то не может — руки трясутся, стоит потянуться к чистому белому листку, а перед глазами в который раз за день появляется образ Сакуры, белой, как мел.

— Не ваше дело, — резко бросает Цунаде, вздёрнув плечом. Анбу сразу возвращается на своё место, и в дальнейшем молчит, и, кажется, даже не смотрит в её сторону — всё время присматривает за Сасори.

— Мы будем за тобой следить, — сквозь зубы цедит, и несмотря на то, что хочет замолчать, хочет не давать противнику очередной шанс, всё равно продолжает, нахмурившись. — Работать ты будешь в паре с шиноби деревни, все приказы выполнять безропотно и все твои действия будут совершаться на благо Конохи. Если задумаешь сбежать или предать нас, мы убьём тебя раньше, чем у тебя появится эта мысль.

Цунаде смотрит на него презрительно и с вызовом, одним своим видом говорит, что за деревню и её жителей действительно убьёт — собственными руками, даже не применяя техники, просто запинает до смерти, если что-то пойдёт не так. Улыбка Сасори меркнет, но он всё равно продолжает уверенно смотреть на неё в ответ.

— В чём цель? — спрашивает наугад, хоть ему и дали отчётливо понять — ничего больше он так и не узнает, и ждёт, прищурившись, ответа.

— Сам узнаешь, — отмахивается Цунаде и отворачивается — показательно настолько, что любому в кабинете становится очевидно — разговор окончен.

Подчинённые выводят Сасори из комнаты, и лишь когда за ними закрывается дверь, Цунаде вздыхает устало — даже позабыв про всё ещё стоящих за спиной анбу, — и смотрит в то место, где ещё недавно стояли шиноби.

Ей всё ещё трудно поверить, что она действительно это сделала.

***

Сакура недовольно смотрит на Сасори, протирающего медоборудование — ей хватает одной пробирки, вымытой снаружи, но грязной внутри, чтобы понять, что ему здесь делать нечего.

Из Сасори никакой медик — из неё никакой кукловод. И мысль, почему Цунаде поставила их в пару, только одна — и, к сожалению, верная.

Признавать не хочется, но с Сасори всё равно становится легче. Руки не дрожат, на ногах можно стоять ровно, и сознание не мутнеет — Сакура на время даже забывает, какого цвета её лепестки (пока не обращает внимания на его волосы).

— Что опять не так?! — ругается Сасори, поворачиваясь к ней полубоком.

Сакура не сразу понимает, что всё это время смотрела на него, и, слегка смутившись, быстро произносит, не задумываясь:

— Ты моешь не то.

Сасори разводит руки в стороны, в одной сжимая кусок мыла, в другой — грязные шприцы.

— Ещё скажи, что они неиспользованные, — отвечает, подняв брови и очень широко улыбнувшись — так, будто его терпение на исходе.

— Использованные, — так же нервно отвечает Сакура, хватаясь за волосы. — Но они одноразовые, их выбрасывать надо!

Сасори закатывает глаза и только произносит, повернувшись к ней спиной и направляясь к ведру:

— Ну и откуда я должен был это знать?

— Делал бы себе уколы, знал, — отмахивается Сакура, пытаясь вернуться к собственным делам. Она встаёт за рабочее место, но не успевает потянуться к микроскопу, как слышит:

— Куда мне уколы делать? У меня крови нет.

— Да откуда я должна это знать! — шипит Сакура, преувеличенно спокойно выдыхая и руками стискивая край стола.

— Да это же понятно! — Сасори вытягивает руку, поднимая рукав — так становится видно все соединения его корпуса: даже в местах, где у людей нет суставов, его «тело» состоит из нескольких частей, остро очерченных друг от друга. Сакуре неприятно на это смотреть.

— Понятно? — разворачивается, сразу же прислоняясь спиной к столу и отставляя ладони позади себя. — Ну тогда расскажи, как работает твоё тело. Это же так понятно!

Сакура смотрит на него, вглядываясь в любую деталь, в каждую мелочь, и не видит ничего, кроме чистого презрения, пренебрежения и ненависти ко всему живому.

Она уже не первый раз задаётся вопросом: «почему он?», — но до сих пор не может найти ответы.

Сасори складывает руки на груди, неодобрительно хмыкает и отворачивается в сторону окна.

— Ты всё равно ничего не поймёшь.

Сакура наклоняет голову к плечу, смотря на него с нескрываемой злостью.

— Не пойму? — повторяет она, отрываясь от стола.

— Правда? — говорит, подходя к нему.

Сасори не двигается с места, легко щурится и улыбается, следя за её действиями. Он всё так же держит руки скрещенными на груди, и, когда Сакура встаёт совсем близко к нему, никак не реагирует.

— Вытяни руку, — и Сакуру не волнует, что между ними расстояние меньше, чем длина его предплечья. Сасори отказывается, только мотает головой и уклоняется от последующих попыток его схватить — Сакура не останавливается, наступая.

Она оказывается слишком близко — так, что, как ни старайся отрицать, всё равно чувствует кожей его дыхание. Сасори посмеивается, отведя руки назад — Сакуре никак его не достать, — и смотрит на неё, опустившую голову и притихшую.

Резко становится не до смеха.

Сакуру трясёт — и трясёт сильнее, чем во все предыдущие приступы. Может, это плата за несколько недель затишья; может, близость Сасори, его голос, дыхание, краткое ощущение его кожи под пальцами вызывает такую дрожь. Сакура начинает задыхаться гораздо быстрее, чем раньше.

Она помнит, что нужно дать цветку выйти, что иначе — только хуже, — но всё равно не может перестать думать, насколько лучше было бы, останься он в её теле.

Сакура подрывается с места и бежит к раковине — благо, она стоит так, что Сасори ничего не увидит за её спиной. Пока пытается дойти, несколько раз едва не падает — вовремя цепляется за вещи вокруг, даже не различая, что именно оказывается под её руками.

Сасори не сразу понимает, что происходит — смотрит ей в спину, упираясь взглядом в подрагивающие плечи и взмокшие волосы. Но даже когда осознаёт — на это уходит не так уж и много времени, — всё равно продолжает стоять на месте, легкомысленно не обращая внимания.

Сакура откашливается — горло всё ещё саднит, и на руках кровь вперемешку с истёртыми, разорванными лепестками — всё одного цвета, не различишь, где что, — и оборачивается, хотя сил нет, и бледная всё ещё до ужаса. И прячет руки себе за спину, судорожно ища на стене напротив кнопку уничтожения отходов.

По её пальцам стекают капли крови — жидкие, — немного застревают на твёрдых кусочках цветка, прилипших к ладони, и продолжают путь, скатываясь на белоснежно чистую плитку лаборатории.

— Кашляешь кровью? — безучастно спрашивает Сасори, отвернувшись в другую сторону. Сакура ничего ему не отвечает, пытаясь пройти к столу, незаметно опираясь на стену.

— Скоро умрёшь, — равнодушно кидает и отходит к мойке. Его движения ещё более резкие и судорожные, чем в начале, и, пока он тянется к пробирке, другой, свободной рукой слишком сильно сжимает губку с моющим средством.

Сакура не поворачивается к нему ни на секунду, пытаясь удержать себя в сознании. И тем более странным кажется ей чувство, будто ей в спину направлен его пристальный взгляд. Сакура легко, собрав последние силы, смотрит себе за плечо, но Сасори всем телом обращён к раковине — чтобы посмотреть на неё, пришлось бы невероятным образом изогнуться.

Сакура забывает, что у Сасори зрительный диапазон — все триста шестьдесят градусов.

Красный лоскуток, не совсем различимый, неопрятный виднеется на белой плитке — слишком яркий, чтобы не обратить на него внимания. Сасори не успевает об этом подумать, как замечает, что его руки неосознанно тянутся к этому предмету — наощупь он мягкий и бархатистый.

Сасори улыбается — немного грустно, немного язвительно, — и протирает между пальцами лепесток, позже выкидывая его и запоминая это странное ощущение.

Сасори не медик, но такие простые основы знает даже он.

***

Цунаде вызывает Сакуру к себе каждую неделю — всегда в вечер воскресенья, Сакура даже быстро привыкает приходить к ней после целого дня отдыха. Сенджу спрашивает из раза в раз: «Что-нибудь узнала?», всем своим видом намекая, что это не тот вопрос, на который она хотела бы услышать ответ.

Сакура думает, и в мыслях её лишь одни слова — «я узнала, что он редкостная скотина», но произносит, к сожалению, совсем другое:

— Ничего.

И выходит из кабинета — снова уже по привычке, — спустя пять минут от начала разговора.

Цунаде провожает её тяжёлым взглядом, и даже когда дверь закрывается, продолжает о чём-то думать, взволнованно смотря на место, где ещё недавно стояла её ученица.

***

Луна этой ночью бледная, почти полностью скрытая за тёмными облаками, и улицы Конохи освещаются только фонарями, слишком редкими, чтобы гражданским было видно, куда идти. Обычно шиноби спят мало — их организм приучен довольствоваться пятью-шестью часами в мирное время и несколькими днями без сна при тревоге. В четыре утра многие уже стоят у окон, осматривая просыпающуюся деревню; готовят ленивый завтрак или вовсе пьют кофе и бегут за новой миссией.

И пусть Сасори не считает себя человеком — даже ему нужно время на отдых (правда, гораздо меньше, чем любому другому).

На крыше общежития, где ему выдали комнату, холодно, неуютно и грязно, но своим деревянным телом Сасори не чувствует ничего из этого. Ему не нравится смотреть на звёзды — далёкие, бледные точки, никаким образом не касающиеся его; не любит смотреть на деревню, приютившую его, а с другой стороны — пленившую.

Сасори ненавидит каждого человека, каждый дом, каждую мелочь, что видит перед собой; сжимает руки покрепче, будто хочет ударить, прикрывает глаза, и вслух считает до десяти — детский способ привести себя в порядок.

А потом разжимает кулаки и смотрит дальше, хмурясь, улыбаясь едко и язвительно, будто ещё секунда и окажись кто рядом, и он, не раздумываясь, оплюет его ядом.

Несколько пар глаз неотрывно следят за ним — двое анбу, опытных настолько же, насколько и предсказуемых (отчего их так легко и обнаружить), прячутся на крыше дерева напротив; Сакура, не умеющая скрывать своё присутствие, смотрит на него через крону дерева.

— Что ты делаешь? — Сасори откидывается назад, ударяясь о жёсткую крышу — металлические вставки на его теле звенят, перекрывая тихие шаги Сакуры — и Сасори не слышит её, но видит взметнувшийся и скрывшийся за листвой розовый локон.

— Я тебя вижу, — безразлично повторяет, складывая ладони перед грудью, и, не мигая, смотрит на небо. Уже достаточно поздно (или недостаточно рано?), и постепенно рассветает — редкие розовые всполохи на синем фоне привлекают внимание.

— Повторюсь, что ты делаешь?

Сакура выходит из тени дерева и через секунду оказывается рядом. Присаживается, свешивая ноги с края крыши. Сасори хочет сказать, что её сюда не приглашали, но не успевает:

— Слежу за тобой, — произносит, поворачиваясь к нему, и смотрит уверенно, прямо, будто и не она только что попалась.

Сасори нравится.

— Я думал, для этого пошлют кого-то более… — презрительно окидывает её взглядом, мысленно потешаясь над её злостью, — …опытного.

Сасори легко кивает в сторону притихших анбу и снова поворачивается к Сакуре — ему интересна её реакция.

— Я тебя победила, — отвечает, смотря ему куда-то в ноги — так спокойнее.

— Одна никогда бы не смогла, — легко кидает Сасори.

— Мне тебя на спаринг, что ли, вызвать? — вскидывает брови Сакура, но, не дождавшись ответного взгляда, снова перекидывает внимание на рассветающее небо.

— Очень благородно — нападать на меня, когда я ослаблен, — хмыкает Сасори и ёжится сам не зная отчего — холод ему нипочём, но лёгкая дрожь, охватившая тело, не может быть вызвана ничем другим.

— Благородно возвращаться в деревню, которую хотел уничтожить, — шипит Сакура, сжимая кулаки и нервно дёргая плечом — волосы снова начинают закрывать половину лица, но, кажется, ей так даже комфортнее.

— Я никогда не планировал нападать на Коноху, — закатывает глаза и пальцам тянется к листку, принесённому ветром с соседнего дерева — того самого, за которым пряталась Сакура. — И я не возвращался — меня возвратили.

— Зачем ты вообще согласился нам помогать? — шепчет, будто совсем не слушает его, и еле слышно стонет, хмурясь. Сасори не видит её лица из-за волос, но легко может догадаться, как она выглядит.

— Когда тебе предлагают: немного работы или смерть, — выбора особого у тебя нет, — пожимает плечами Сасори, поднимая повыше листок — самый обычный, заострённый к концу, немного жёлтый (близко осень), с резными краями.

— А дальше что? Так и будешь сидеть в деревне?

— Не знаю. Очевидно, что Цунаде что-то от меня надо, до этого времени она меня не отпустит, — поворачивается на бок и упирается взглядом ей в спину, легко улыбаясь. — К тому же, я, кажется, уже узнал, ради чего меня здесь держат.

Сакура вздрагивает сразу же после его слов, но быстро приходит в себя и начинает делать вид, будто мёрзнет от холода. «Умно», — с довольством отмечает Сасори, не прекращая смотреть на неё, будто ждёт, когда она повернётся — но Сакура продолжает сидеть спиной.

— Цунаде не отпустит тебя никогда, не надейся.

Голос у Сакуры резкий, почти грубый — она не показывает даже на секунду свои сомнения или страхи. Сасори запоминает этот момент, как одну из немногих причин её уважать.

— Начну жить здесь, что такого? — а потом привстаёт, держась на локтях, и пытается заглянуть ей в глаза, провоцируя: — Или ты не хочешь?

— Жить с потенциальным предателем? Нет, спасибо, — бурчит Сакура, сильнее растирая замёрзшие плечи — сейчас действительно становится холодно.

— Ну тебе и не придётся со мной жить, — падает на крышу, смеясь.

Мимика Сасори немного запаздывает, и несколько первых секунд его безэмоциональное лицо вместе с громким хохотом выглядит страшно — Сакура косится на него, а потом быстро отворачивается, дёрнувшись.

— Я не это имела в виду, придурок! Жить рядом, слышишь, рядом! В одной деревне! — она бьёт кулаком по крыше — старая краска отшелушивается и падает с высоты прямо на землю. Сакура хочет повернуться к нему, схватить за грудки, прошипеть ему все проклятия, что вертятся у неё в голове, но не может — впивается взглядом в здание напротив и цепляется ногами за выступы — лишь бы не сдвинуться с места.

— Ну да, это же так очевидно с твоих слов, — улыбается, прикрывая глаза. Его руки всё ещё сложены на груди, а ноги сцеплены в «бабочку» — Сакура до сих пор не понимает, как может быть удобно так лежать.

Продолжать разговор не хочется ни одному из них — Сакура и вовсе бы ушла отсюда, только наконец-то поднимается солнце, и вид с крыши открывается очень красивый — в жизни шиноби не так много моментов, когда они могут спокойно полюбоваться оранжево-жёлтыми переливами на облаках.

Сакура старается не смотреть в его сторону, пытается заставить себя не отрывать взгляда от неба, упорно вглядываться в каждый оттенок, каждый переход цвета — только прошло время, когда нечто красивое приковывало к себе её внимание, сейчас интерес вызывало кое-что другое.

Бороться с любопытством сложно, и Сакура упорно хватается руками за раму, на которой сидит. Кажется, одно случайное движение — и она полетит вниз с этого высотного здания, и хоть удар не смертельный — больно будет.

Сакура об этом даже не задумывается.

Она посматривает искоса на закрывшего глаза Сасори и корит себя за несдержанность — поворачивается обратно слишком резко, и волосы снова её выдают — тени от её дёрнувшейся причёски отчётливо видны даже с прикрытыми веками.

— Думаешь, я слепой? — тихо и как-то лениво отзывается, перекладывая затёкшие руки под голову.

— Я должна следить за тобой, — неуверенно, но всё равно чётко отвечает Сакура, пересаживаясь к нему спиной.

— Врёшь.

— Допустим, — с тяжёлым вздохом поворачивается к нему Сакура, — я вру. И что тогда?

Она пытается держаться уверенно, только всё равно слышно, как дышит через раз — слишком громко, — и мнёт пальцами край одежды, натягивая ткань так, что швы почти что трещат.

Сасори приоткрывает один глаз, смотрит на неё и проглатывает все оскорбления, что придумал — не в такой момент.

— Протяни руки, — говорит, пока поднимается и садится, подобрав под себя ноги.

— Зачем? — Сакура тушуется, хмурится, отодвигается. Сасори только скрипит зубами и одним броском подтягивается к ней, хватая за руки и не выпуская их.

Вытягивает — а на бледной коже запечённая кровь, уже въевшаяся — не сотрёшь, только сдирай. Вены просвечивают красноватым оттенком — даже сквозь кожу легко проследить за яркими, аккуратными цветками, ещё не распустившими свои бутоны. Сасори легко, почти неощутимо проводит по ним пальцами и чувствует, как от малейшего его прикосновения дерево будто уходит вглубь. Сакура всхлипывает, но руку не отводит — только дышит часто-часто и не может уследить за сердцебиением — слишком быстрое.

— Зачем… зачем? — повторяет, как заведённая, склонив голову и снова спрятавшись за волосами. Сасори хочет открыть ей лицо, но всё ещё держит её запястья.

Он пытается ответить хоть что-то — только не издаёт ни звука, не найдя ответ.

Проводит аккуратно, даже не нажимая, по ещё не открывшимся ранам, и у Сакуры мурашки проходятся по коже — она вся выглядит нервной, испуганной, напряжённой. Сасори на секунду отпускает её руку, и та безвольно падает ему на колено. Он прикасается к её плечу и негласно просит поднять голову.

— Я могу сделать тебя такой же.

Сасори указывает на своё тело, вытягивая руки и ноги, показывая — мне это не страшно, говоря — так ты вылечишься, и только так. Сакура бросает взгляд на швы, крепления, металлические пластины на месте мышц и дёргается, чуть ли не падая назад, но ей всё равно — лишь бы подальше.

— Нет, — бормочет себе под нос, обхватывая себя за плечи.

— Ты умрёшь! — Сасори пытается подойти ближе, но Сакура только вытягивает руки вперёд, упираясь ему в грудь, и отвечает, пристально смотря на него:

— Умру.

И отталкивает его из последних сил — Сасори падает на спину, но быстро поднимается.  
Встаёт рядом с ней, сидящей на уровне его ног, и наклоняется, шепча на ухо:

— Тогда умирай.

И практически сбегает с этой крыши, и каждый шаг его вторит мыслям: «Не умирай». Сасори машет головой, будто пытаясь прогнать эту глупость из своего сознания, только всё равно — эта идея, этот страх слишком быстро въелись под кожу, как те самые цветы, ощущение которых под своими пальцами он ещё не скоро сумеет забыть.

Сакура поднимает голову — немного устало, немного нервно, — и смотрит на почти полностью проснувшийся город. Небо ослепляет своей красотой, но она даже не обращает внимания на рассветные переливы цветов.

Сидит, запрокинув голову и слушая весёлое щебетание птиц, и улыбается, чувствуя, что дышать ей стало, до странного, легче.

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасный арт по теме — hanahaki!au для Сасори/Сакура от @chtoprosty :)  
> https://twitter.com/chtoprosty/status/1272569470431739906?s=20
> 
> https://twitter.com/Waterydad/status/1273917540151017472?s=20


End file.
